


Grow Towers

by FatAssMirage



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fake Science, Giant Crypto, M/M, Macro/Micro, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatAssMirage/pseuds/FatAssMirage
Summary: Duos, in comparison to trios, has its ups and downs.On the upside, one less teammate to potentially babysit. Not to mention, one less enemy to kill on the other team before having a moment to breath.On the other hand, having one less squadmate also means one less person to assist you. And when your kit completely relies on you hiding in a corner for a few minutes, defenseless, it can be useful having that third. And, one more con, your teammate could be, well. An idiot.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Grow Towers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Back again with another niche kink fanfic. Macro is one of my favorite kinks to write so I hope you enjoy it.

Duos, in comparison to trios, has its ups and downs.

On the upside, one less teammate to potentially babysit. Not to mention, one less enemy to kill on the other team before having a moment to breath.

On the other hand, having one less squadmate also means one less person to assist you. And when your kit completely relies on you hiding in a corner for a few minutes, defenseless, it can be useful having that third. And, one more con, your teammate could be, well. An idiot.

“You ready for this, Old man?” Mirage asked with a wink and a finger gun as they got in position on the dropship. Other squads had already begun their descent to the ground below. The floating city in the sky that was Olympus posed new challenges, not to mention quite a few pitfalls. It was a good map, refreshing. But no less challenging. 

But Mirage’s question only got an eye roll from Crypto, the hacker instead turning to his portable map to see where he wanted to drop. After all, he was the jumpmaster this time around. His eyes honed in on the Grow Towers, not seeing any colored smoke trails heading there just yet. As time progressed in the games, Crypto often found himself preferring to land somewhere, get his loadout set up, before running headfirst into danger. 

“Ya,” he replied finally to Mirage’s question. Pinging his intended jump, he looked to his squadmate waiting to see how he’d react. 

“Sure,” Mirage smirked with a shrug. “I trust you more than myself on where to jump, not after last time.”

The memory of their last jump together, recalling the very quick Eva8 blast to the face the hacker received almost upon landing, only made a shiver run down Crypto’s spine. Something about shotgun shots always hurt more to the dark haired man, almost as much as a Kraber headshot. Maybe it had to do with the closeness, the knowledge you’re about to get hit hard and painfully. Ya, that sounded about right. 

As they got into position to jump, Mirage made one more comment. “Don’t forget, I still owe you dinner for that one,” Mirage said with a wink before jumping. Just that man’s words had Crypto flushing up, hesitating before inevitably jumping with him.

Crypto and Elliott...had been seeing each other for a bit. Nothing official, Crypto still struggled with the idea of getting close to others. Especially with everything going on in his life. Of course the other man knew nothing about his inner struggles too, only knowing him as Hyeon Kim and not the man he truly was under all his prosthetic changes. In his mind, Crypto wanted to believe all it was between them was some flirts between exchanging bullets, some gentle encouragement when they were on the same squad...and some kisses when they were alone on the dropship at night. It was nothing more. 

The dinner date...did sound rather pleasant.

Head back in the game, Crypto. You can’t let Witt’s charm ruin you again, you’ve lost too many games over it as it was.

Because of that, Crypto decided to land on the adjacent tower to Mirage. Landing on the top floor, the hacker began to quickly search in the nearest supply bin for any useful items. In this supply bin was a shield battery and some syringes, useful but not what he needed at the moment. At least they were alone here.

The sound of someone else landing at his tower dashed any hopes of Crypto being alone. Worse yet, he still didn’t have a gun.

“Shi-bal,” Crypto groaned under his breath as he quickly checked the ground loot, looking for a gun. And seeing nothing but a few boxes of ammo. 

“Well, well,” came a deep voice from the other side of the center of the tower. “It would appear we’re on opposing teams this time. A much more ideal predicament.”

Of course it was Caustic who landed with him! The old bastard didn’t know when to give up on their interpersonal drama. Now when they compete together, he spits out lines about having a secret plan and frankly Crypto was just tired of hearing him talk.

But now was Crypto’s chance of shutting him up in the most satisfying way. If he had a gun. Instead he could hear the gas barrels inflating, placed strategically around the top floor to prevent the hacker from jumping off. Of course.

Ducking behind the center of the tower, Crypto quickly began to ping Mirage to his location. Time was short, he at least needed the other man to disable some gas traps so he could jump off. 

“Oh, you can’t hide from me,” Caustic growled, tossing down another gas trap right next to Crypto from around the center. Cursing under his breath, Crypto quickly got up to try and change locations. Only to halt when he heard an unfortunately familiar noise. 

Ducking just in time, the hacker just barely missed a direct shot from a massive. Of course the old fart managed to find the worst shotgun besides a peacekeeper first thing. Both of those blasted things belonged in care packages. But the fact of the matter was that Crypto needed to get out of here, and fast. 

But Caustic, the bastard he was, was simply toying with him. Every time Crypto tried to run towards an edge, he shot a gas barrel to make it start emitting its toxic fumes into the air. Covering his mouth, Crypto ran again to another spot, only for another trap to activate. Soon enough, all exits were blocked and he could hear that awful man’s heavy breathing through the gas mask. 

Hiding in the center to avoid the traps and Caustic, Crypto was desperately checking his inventory. Even a grenade would help at this point, but unfortunately he had nothing. Dammit, where was Mirage!?

Glass suddenly shattered above him, making the hacker cover his head to protect himself from the shards. Looking over him, he saw that the small greenhouse area of the grow tower had been shattered, a blue mist began to emit from the container. Likely whatever they used to nourish the plant life in the tower. Regardless, Crypto needed to move, turning the corner to try and escape.

Only to trigger a damn gas trap.

“Shi-bal,” Crypto growled, trying his best to cover his mouth from the yellow tinged gas. He watched in curious horror as the blue mist and yellow gas seemed to mix, the air around him growing colder as the gas turned green in color. And surrounded him completely. 

He couldn’t help but inhale some of the gas, immediately coughing at the sour taste it left in his mouth. The green gas felt heavy and thick in his throat, but not painful as Nox’s gas usually was. It didn’t cause damage, a quiet blessing. But regardless, he was still very much in danger.

“Finally got you,” Caustic growled, heavy footsteps growing closer to him. Crypto vaguely saw the other man raising his gun to take aim at the hacker who was on his knees in the green mist. “I’m tired of these games, tell Miss Paquette I send my regards-”

The classic sound of a Triple Take shot broke through the air, appearing to make a direct hit on the back of Caustic’s head. Crypto heard the other man howl in anger, whipping his head around to look at who was attacking him. Only to receive another blast to the chest, downing the bastard.

“Get out of there, I’ll get his squadmate!” Mirage shouted over the comms, finally saving the day. 

Crypto didn’t waste time, he’d inhaled too much of this cold green gas as it was. Getting up, the hacker ran to the edge of the tower and quickly slid down the side to land on his feet on the ground. Running to the nearest building to take cover, Crypto shut the door of the greenhouse behind him as he started to sort through the ground loot. Finally, he found a volt. A blessing. 

It was when he was leaning down to grab the volt that his body felt...weird. He wasn’t sure how to describe it, it started with a full body shiver. One that even made his cheeks flush because of how good it actually felt. Good but confusing. And then his skin began to tingle, just like it did initially after a good spine shiver. Starting from the back and spreading out into the extremities. But this didn’t initially stop, it tingled for a few moments after. Longer than normal, but it eventually subsided.

Weird. Hopefully there wasn’t anything wrong with that gas he inhaled… Nevermind that, he needed to get armed. Leaning down again, Crypto grabbed the gun and inspected it. Why did they make this gun so small? It felt at least a quarter smaller than usual. Like his finger could barely fit into the trigger guard. Ugh, whatever. Now he needed a body shield. 

Finding a blue one, Crypto couldn’t help but run to put that on. Just before he made it to where it was across the greenhouse, his body felt another shiver take on. Oh, god that felt weird. In the best possible way, but his body was shivering. Tingling all the way down to his toes. Closing his eyes, he let his body ride out the mysterious feeling as he stood still. It was lasting for longer this time, something may actually be happening.

Once the feeling subsided, Crypto opened his eyes and paused. Why did the...building feel smaller. His head was so much closer to the roof than he recalled it was. Lifting an arm to confirm, he found himself able to easily touch the roof of the greenhouse in the center. Looking down, he saw the blue bodyshield had also shrunk. Picking it up easily between a finger and a thumb, he found the offending item weightless and far too small to put on. Next he pulled the gun that was strapped to his back off, seeing that he couldn’t even fit his finger into the finger guard now. 

Something was very wrong.

“Crypto!” came a voice over the comms, making Crypto sigh some relief knowing that the other man hadn’t been downed. And could potentially help him. “I got both of them, where are you-”

“Mirage, I-” Crypto began, holding down the pager for his comms to speak. But he was quickly cut off by another shiver running down his spine. O-Oh… His cheeks were flushed as that increasingly familiar feeling took over his brain. It was lasting longer once again, Crypto closing his eyes and letting it do its thing helplessly until he felt his head hit something. Grunting, he tilted his head to the side as the shivering continued. And then his shoulders and cheek were hitting something.

The feeling kept going, so the hacker decided to sit down to alleviate the feeling of his body pushing against something above him. This was lasting for so long, time escaping him. He was vaguely aware of Mirage pinging him on the comms, but he simply couldn’t focus on that. Not when he felt pressure once again on his head. 

It was when it finally stopped that the hacker opened his eyes. And much to his horror, the room was impossibly small around him. He had to tilt his head again while the feeling had taken over, and much to his horror he found his shoulders pressed against the roof of the green house and chest tilted at an awkward angle. He… he’d grown too large for the greenhouse he was in. 

Awkwardly finding the button on his comms device, Crypto began to speak. “Mirage,” he said, pausing when he realized just how loud his voice had become. Just from his size increase. So instead, he whispered. “Something’s happening to me, greenhouse near my tower, I’m-”

That’s all the poor man got out before the shivering began again. Only this time, it was hitting in full force. A small groan of pleasure escaped his throat as he began to grow once again. Refusing to close his eyes, even with how good it felt, Crypto could visually see himself growing this time. Looking at his hand that was tingling and shaking non stop was a minor distraction from the fact that his shoulders and cheek were beginning to press against the roof with full force. And hearing the metal of the roof above him buckle and wane to the force of his growth was both fascinating and horrifying. 

Eventually, the roof gave way to his increasing mass and burst around him. Sunlight and fresh air filled his senses, making him close his eyes as he now began to grow more and more. Body shivering and shaking as his shoulders grew out of the building and continued to push the metal plates out of the way. 

In a matter of moments, the sides of the greenhouse were also buckling to his size. Vaguely Crypto could hear the sound of glass shattering and metal bending, but it was all background noise at this point. His mind was too focused on the mix of pleasure and horror that came with what was happening to him. He didn’t even want to open his eyes, he just let whatever was happening to him happen.

It was when the shivering down the spine and skin tingling finally subsided that Crypto allowed himself to peak his eyes open. It was...surreal to see the map from this angle. Normally what was only viewable while flying off a jump tower or the dropship, instead he was simply sitting here and seeing the same view. He found himself right next to a grow tower that he matched in size while sitting down. Part of him was scared to move, if only fearful that his weight would cause the metal framework of Olympus under him to buckle and break just like the greenhouse did. 

Oh, and then he saw the drones. The ones that filmed everything they did, the same ones he himself designed. They saw this, were they still broadcasting this? This...bizarre event he involuntarily endured? The horrific possibility that his moan was recorded for the world to see as he grew crossed his mind, causing the poor hacker to pull his knees to his chest and pull up his collar, attempting to hide his head behind his arms on his knees.

“Crypto!” came a sudden call over the comms, making the hacker jerk his head up suddenly in shock. Mirage…? “Look down you big idiot!”

Even with his own insult being thrown back at him, he couldn’t help but listen to the instruction. Looking down, he saw Elliott by his side waving his arms frantically up at him. His voice again came through the comms. “I’ve been trying to call for you down here, can you pick me up so I can talk to you?”

Crypto couldn’t help his frown, momentarily hiding himself once again in his arms. He was huge, impossibly so. Why was Elliott asking to be picked up? Wasn’t he scared of being crushed in his fingers? That was so dangerous… And yet he couldn’t help but want that small bit of comfort. Even if it was recorded...hopefully the syndicate knew to cut the feed on this particular moment for him.

“O-okay,” Crypto gently whispered as quickly as he could, trying to be mindful of how loud he had become. Before he was reaching a hand down to his side where Elliott was. Taking a moment to think about what the most comfortable way to pick him up was, the hacker opened his palm out to the man so he could climb on. Which he did earnestly and sat down to wait as the giant raised him up to his face.

“Wow you’re big,” were the first words out of Mirage’s mouth. They immediately made Crypto flush up and look away, ashamed of what’s happened to him. He was a freak now, so big and noticeable. This was a mess for his paranoia, all he ever wanted was to hide and now there was nowhere big enough for him to do so. What a disaster. 

“Aww, don’t pout,” Elliott’s next words were, making the flustered hacker look back. It was almost hard to focus on him with how small he was this close to his face. “This is different but...probably temporary right? No need to panic.”

Hopefully, Mirage was right. He didn’t know what happened, besides the green gas he had inhaled and stood in for too long. But maybe they could find a way to reverse this, or it would wear on its own? Surely this was temporary, he could only hope-

“Mind bringing me closer to your face?” Elliott asked next, bringing Crypto back to the moment. And back to the fact that he had a very tiny human on his hand. Or rather, he was a very big person with a regular sized Mirage. 

“Uh, ya, sure,” Crypto awkwardly replied before performing the request. Bringing the tiny Mirage to his face as he was asked. 

Mirage said nothing as he placed his hands onto Crypto’s face. It almost felt like Mirage was only a few inches tall compared to him, their size difference was so significant. And feeling the other man’s tiny hands touching against his face was making him self conscious, frowning gently in worry. Wanting nothing more than to hide again.

“Nothing a kiss can’t fix,” Mirage told him as he leaned in and pressed a kiss against the giant’s top lip. The hacker’s entire face turned flush feeling that, his eyes practically crossing as he tried to look down at the hands touching over his lips. “See? You’re fine big guy.”

Crypto was in stunned silence, brain trying to process the fact that Elliott was so...casual about this. He was several stories tall and he was still willing to be affectionate with him? If the roles were reversed, he wasn’t so sure he’d be up for dealing with a careless giant like Mirage. Seeing the oversized decoys of him on the Voyage was enough for him.

“Oh hey,” Mirage said, a coy tone in his voice as he continued. “I bet you’re big _all over_ the place, huh?” It didn’t take a genius to realize what the trickster was implying.

Give it to Witt to ruin a perfectly good moment between them with some flirty line. Crypto couldn’t even help the way his face scrunched hearing the comment. The hacker would have to get him back for that...oh well, he didn't have to wait. He could punish him right now. 

Smirking for once himself, Crypto opened his mouth and pushed out his tongue, hitting Mirage’s body and licking up in a single swipe. Much to the dismay of Elliott, who was groaning and complaining as he did that. Retreating the tongue into his mouth, Crypto pulled his hand away to look at the work he did on Witt.

The laugh that escaped his throat was essentially involuntary, namely because the lick has soaked both Elliott’s clothes and also his hair, making it stick up in a hilarious fashion. Covering his mouth, he tried to mask the laughter, but it was so obvious.

“Yeah yeah,” Elliott complained as he tried to rub the saliva off his body with a grumble. “Laugh all you want, I did kind of deserve that.”

He did, there was no lie there. But seeing his...frenemy? Partner? Friend? Pouting and covered in spit made Crypto smile. Which was a blessing in his current situation. They weren’t even together and he was still seemingly doing his best to cheer him up.

The man was an idiot, but Crypto really should give him more credit. He was worth keeping on his side.

“Thank you, Witt,” the hacker quietly whispered as he pulled the hand closer to his face again. Namely to his lips, which he puckered up and pressed a kiss over Mirage’s body. It was gentle, the giant trying to be mindful of his size. Pulling away slowly as if offering it as a gentle peck on the cheek, instead of the full body kiss it was.

Elliott seemed to relax in the giant’s palm after that, looking up to Crypto’s face with almost a sense of awe. It looked like he had something else to say, and he even opened his mouth to say it. Crypto raised a curious eyebrow, waiting to hear his words-

_Ring Closing!_

The two exchanged glances at each other, Elliott checking his portable map of the arena. After a moment of debating, he looked back up at the giant and spoke. “So...how are we going to get you to the next ring?”

Crypto couldn’t help but groan at the thought, walking seemed terrifying right now. But...he guessed it would be easier to walk to the ring this time, only a few steps away.

“I guess we should go…” Crypto replied, looking back down to Elliott in his hand. “Thank you, Elliott.”

“Anytime, buddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkshame me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FatAssMirage)


End file.
